You Must to Believe (TRAILER)
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Mi primer trailer (y quizá el único) sobre la secuela de "Guardián de la Diversión" ¡Pasen y opinen por favor!


**¡H**ola a todos! Pues me he dado cuenta que está muuuy de moda hacer tráilers de las historias que van a estrenar, así que me decidí a hacer uno también sobre mi próxima historia =)

Y pues éste es mi intento de tráiler (el primero así que espero por favor no sean tan duros con él) Para la secuela de mi otra historia llamada **Guardián de la Diversión**. Tal y como les prometí, estoy trabajando arduamente en esta secuela, he aceptado las sugerencias que me han mandado (¡unas increíles!) y voy acomodándolo todo en una historia que ya tenía más o menos planeada. Este tráiler explica la trama básica, pero hay **muchas** cosas más que aquí no muestro para mantenerles el factor sorpresa ;)

Ah y por cierto, si tienen más ideas para el fic mándenlas y con mucho gusto intentaré agregar de todo un poco. Todavía tengo varios detalles que afinar y me serían de muchísima ayuda =)

¡Y aquí está mi intento de tráiler! Gracias por leerlo ^^

**Música: Book of Days** por **Enya** (pongan la canción mientras leen, será mejor)

* * *

**TRAILER**

_El carro se estaciona en la entrada de la casa, apaga las luces y el motor. El conductor baja cuidadosamente sosteniendo un maletín. Está anocheciendo y camina hacia la casa con pasos lentos y seguros. Introduce la llave en el picaporte y entra la casa._

"**¿Saben? Hace siete años, jamás me hubiera imaginado la vida que tengo ahora. Una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra, a la que amo por sobre todas las cosas."**

"**Mi adorada esposa, Toothiana"**

—¡Hola amor!.—me recibió dándome un beso corto en los labios y una espléndida sonrisa—¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

—Perfectamente—le dije, abrazándola por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos—¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Me va mejor ahora—se inclinó para darme otro beso.

"**Un hermoso hijo que es la luz de mi vida"**

—¡Pa!—dijo mi hijito de dos años, con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojitos y aplaudiendo con ambas manos—¡Pa!

—Exacto—dije, inclinándome frente a mi bebé—Papá—dije de forma lenta y concisa—Pa-pá.

—¡Pa!

Mi esposa rió detrás de mí.

—¿Celoso porque ya dice mamá?—me dijo, acercándose a al niño.

—No es cierto.—le dije, haciéndome el ofendido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!—mi hijo daba saltitos en su asiento mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia Tooth. Ella lo cargó y me miró por sobre el hombro.

—¡Vamos campeón, di papá!—supliqué.

—¡Pa!

Ante mi expresión, Tooth se echó a reír.

"**Aunque lo único que extraño es el tiempo en que mi querida hermana era una niña tierna e inocente"**

—¡Jack! ¿Me podrías dar dinero para salir ésta noche?—pregunta Pippa, recargada en el sillón viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Y a dónde va una chica de dieciséis años por la noche en Burguess?—pregunté, alzado una ceja y viéndola fijamente.

Pippa se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quiero al cine con unos amigos.

—¿Y entre esos amigos hay chicos?

—Sí.

—Entonces no.—mi hermana hizo un mohín y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su habitación.

—¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!—gritó, cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré, sentándome en el sillón. Varios minutos después mi hermana salió de la recámara y caminó hacía mí.

—Jack, lo siento—me confesó—¡Sólo es una película! Por favor…

Cerré los ojos por un momento.

—¿Y si mejor los invitas a ver una película en la sala?—estaría más tranquilo si ella se quedaba aquí.

—¡Pero no me vas a estar vigilando!

—No…

—Jack.—me miró fijo, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—Es más, si quieres me voy a pasear y te dejaré sólo con Tooth.

Los ojos de mi hermana brillaron.

—¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

"**No puedo pedirle nada más a la vida. Tengo la familia que siempre he deseado, un gran empleo en la escuela con los niños que adoro, amigos y un buen futuro"**

"**Pero bien se sabe que nada puede ir bien durante tanto tiempo"**

Suena el teléfono a las 7 de la noche.

_Bip… bip… bip…_

—¿Bueno?—contesté.

—_¡Hola Jack!—_sonó la voz al otro lado_—¡Soy Karl Wagner! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

Me quedé pálido, rígido, con el teléfono a un lado de mí rostro, sin poder decir nada.

"**No me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que he tomado en la vida"**

—Jack ¿Quién es ese tal Wagner?—me pregunta Tooth, con una mirada vivaz e inquisidora.

—Un viejo amigo de mis tiempos de escuela—le respondí.

—¿Y por qué nunca me has hablado de él?

—Él…—no supe que más responder.

"**Pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida de haber tomado caminos diferentes?"**

—¿Un viaje a Nueva York?—Pippa y Tooth dijeron al mismo tiempo, viéndome impresionadas.

—De trabajo—dije rápido—Yo…

—Es por ese Wagner ¿cierto?—preguntó Tooth—¿Qué van a hacer?

—Me está ofreciendo un empleo, eso es todo.

Pero en su rostro vi que Tooth no me creía del todo.

"**¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber pensado más en mí, y menos en los demás?"**

—¡Arruiné tu vida!—gritó Pippa, con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Arruiné tu vida y lo sigo haciendo!

—¡Eso es una mentira!—grité, intentando abrazarla, pero ella se alejaba de mí echa un mar de llanto.

—¡No, no!—me gritaba—¡NO!

—¡Pippa!

Me cerró la puerta en la cara, golpeándome fuertemente la nariz.

"**¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera cambiado mis sueños?"**

—Nunca me dijiste eso—Tooth estaba sentada a mi lado, viéndome de reojo.

—Jamás creí que fuera necesario.

—Jack… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—me miró a los ojos—¡Era tu más grande sueño!

Bajé mis ojos. Cierto, ese fue mi más grande sueño cuando era joven. Pero la vida muchas veces destruye tus ilusiones del futuro de forma cruel. Como, por ejemplo, un accidente a mitad de carretera, con dos muertes.

—Por que creí que era egoísta. Estaba pensando en Pippa.

"**¿Hice lo correcto?"**

"**¿O me dejé llevar por la tristeza y la desesperación?"**

—¡Jack, mucho gusto verte!—Wagner me miró sonriendo y me extendió la mano para saludarme. Yo le devolví el saludo intentando ser cortés.

—Hey Karl ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Excelente!—Karl me introdujo a su oficina—¿Extrañabas la gran manzana?

Miré por la ventana toda la esplendorosa ciudad de Nueva York. El central park era una mancha verdosa a través de una avenida y los carros iban y venían por las calles, rodeados de personas que caminaban en sus quehaceres diarios.

Quería decir que no. Que adoraba la vida tranquila de un pueblo, porque lo hacía. Que las ciudades me estresaban, porque eso era cierto. Pero me ganó un sentimiento mayor que todo eso.

—Sí. La extrañé.

"**Mi vida hubiera sido radicalmente diferente"**

—Firma aquí y recuperarás todas esas oportunidades que perdiste hace años—me dijo Karl, mostrándome el contrato.

"**Pero… ¿Hubiera sido mejor?"**

El parque estaba adornado con banderas multicolores que colgaban de los árboles. Aster se había esmerado en la Pascua de éste año. Pippa guiaba grupos de niños a través de los arbustos, buscando huevos, mientras mi esposa y yo acompañábamos a nuestro tambaleante bebito.

—¡Etá! ¡Etá!—comenzó a señalar hacia un arbusto. Yo me acerqué a donde señalaba y estaba un huevo de pascua hermosamente pintado.

—Ten campeón—le di el huevo a mi hijo. Sus manitas comenzaron a jugar con el huevo entre risas y sonrisas. Mi esposa le besó las mejillas. Y después me dio un beso corto.

—Te amo.

"**Tal vez…."**

—Jack—miré a mi hermana, que estaba sentada en el columpio a mi lado, viendo al suelo—Creo que debes hacer lo que consideres correcto para ti.

—Pero…

—Ya no pienses en mí, no pienses en nadie más—me miró casi enfadada—Por favor… decide lo que _tú _quieras.

"…**O tal vez no"**

"**Pero debo pensar por primera vez en mí antes que en nadie, después de muchos años. Y aunque estoy bastante confundido, espero poder tomar las decisiones correctas"**

—Creo en ti Jack—me sonrió Tooth, una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.—Pero tú debes _creer en ti mismo._

_._

_de la autora de "Guardián de la Diversión" Nefertari Queen llega..._

_._

_._

**YOU MUST TO BELIEVE**

Próximamente.

.

.

* * *

You must to believe significa "debes de creer" =)

¡Y pues eso es todo por ahora! denme sus sugerencias que estoy muy abierta a todo y espero poder traerles este fic o poco antes de que el año se acabe o empezando el año =)

¡Gracias por ser unos lectores tan pacientes y dedicados! ^^

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
